60 Seconds
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Tapi, yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, '60 seconds is enough for this story'. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, untuk membuat sebuah cerita bersama orang yang kalian sayangi. 60 detik, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah cerita manis bersamanya. KyuMin. BXB. enJOY!.


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Other Cast

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Romance

**Length **: Drabble/Ficlet/One Shot (terserah pembaca)

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Tapi, yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, '_60 seconds is enough for this story_'. Tak perlu waktu yang panjang, untuk membuat sebuah cerita bersama orang yang kalian sayangi. 60 detik, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah cerita manis bersamanya.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

en**JOY**

.

.

"_Nugu_?" aku tergagap, pertanyaan itu jelas tertuju padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari arah jendela kelas menunduk untuk membaca buku di atas meja.

"Lee Sungmin, anak kelas XII IPA, mantan ketua taekwondo ekskul disini, ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" aku menoleh cepat ke arah si pembicara dan mengernyit heran, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu? Ah... bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang, darimana kau tau kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya?" aku membuang kembali pandanganku keluar jendela, di sana, di satu titik tepat di pupil mataku, Lee Sungmin sedang berbincang bersama teman-temannya. 1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik... sampai detik ke 7, aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Lee Sungmin, dia menatapku, aku tercekat hingga tak mampu untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandanganku. Lee Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pamit dan berlalu pergi dengan temannya.

"Dia sudah pergi, lebih baik sekarang kau bercerita kepadaku sejak kapan kau memperhatikannya Cho Kyuhyun-_ss_i," aku mendengus tak berselera pada _namja_ yang sudah duduk di sampingku itu.

"Itu buka urusanmu, Lee Donghae-_ssi_," aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja. Ini jam istirahat, wajar saja jika aku boleh melakukan ini, bahkan hanya ada aku dan Donghae di kelas.

"_Ya_! Aku temanmu, bocah! Lagipula, aku sudah memberimu info penting tadi," dari suaranya, bisa di pastikan kalau Donghae sedang merajuk.

"Cih... info seperti itu saja bisa ku dapatkan dengan mudah," aku berkomentar sambil tetap menelungkupkan wajahku di atas bangku.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_... aku kan sahabatmu, kau tega sekali bermain rahasia denganku," Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan badanku dengan cepat, hah... berisik sekali. Aku bangun dari telungkupku dan menatapnya malas, sedangkan Donghae memperlihatkan senyum polosnya padaku. _Ish_... bahkan aku merasa menjadi _Hyung_-nya. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang lebih tua?.

"Aku suka padanya sejak pertama kali mataku menemukannya. Saat penerimaan siswa baru dan saat dia sedang menolong seekor anak anjing yang sedang kedinginan, kebetulan rumah kami arahnya sama jika dari sekolah,"

"Kami? Uhuk... uhuk... kau sudah berani berkata kami, bahkan kau belum pernah berkenalan dengannya?" Donghae berkomentar dan berekspresi berlebihan.

"_Ya_! Diamlah... aku tak akan cerita lagi kalau begitu," aku bersiap kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku tapi Donghae dengan cepat menahan tubuhku dan menariknya.

"Ne... ne... mian, teruskan ceritamu, kau sensitif sekali hari ini,"

"Setiap berangkat sekolah aku selalu menunggunya lewat terlebih dahulu baru aku berjalan di belakangnya, begitu juga jika pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggunya sampai menghilang di tikungan, baru aku akan masuk rumah," aku mengakhiri ceritaku sambil melirik Donghae dari sudut mataku, dia terlihat terperangah.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa luput dari mataku,"

"_Ya_! Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda!" aku mendengus kesal.

"_Mian_... _mian_... kau seperti _yeoja_ yang sedang PMS. Kalau begitu kau harus segera berkenalan dengannya, ku dengar dari orang-orang dia _Sunbae_ yang sangat baik, kau pasti tahu dia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini,"

"Aku bukan kau, Lee Donghae," aku mengambil buku di hadapanku dengan gusar, menyenderkan badanku pada kursi dan menutupkan buku itu tepat di wajahku.

"Ya... aku hanya mengusulkan saja. Kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa mendoakan, semoga sebuah keajaiban datang dan mempertemukanmu dengannya. Aku ke kantin dulu, kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala saat Donghae memegang pundakku, terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menjauh. Mataku masih terpejam, dan wajahku tertutup oleh buku. Tapi, kalian tau? Hatiku mengamini apa yang Donghae katakan tadi. Keajaiban? Ya... semoga.

.

.

"_Aish_..." aku mengibaskan lengan seragamku yang basah. Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun tanpa peringatan, salahkan saja aku yang terlalu malas membawa payung dalam cuaca yang berubah-ubah seperti ini.

Saat pulang sekolah tadi tiba-tiba saja segerombolan air berjatuhan dari langit, tidak mau terjebak hujan di sekolah akhirnya aku berlari saja agar cepat sampai rumah sebelum hujan bertambah deras. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Tinggal beberapa meter sampai rumah, hujan turun sangat deras, dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan hujan-hujan yang dapat berdampak aku demam keesokan harinya. Besok seragam ini masih di pakai, dan juga besok ada tes olimpiade Matematika, aku tak mau jika sampai gagal ikut seleksi gara-gara demam.

Aku bersandar pada tembok yang sedang ku pakai untuk berteduh, bahkan aku melupakan Lee Sungmin tadi saat berfikir harus segera berlari untuk bisa cepat sampai rumah. Apa dia terjebak hujan di sekolah?. Andai aku sudah sampai rumah pasti aku akan mengambilkan payung untuknya. Apa kau memang seberani itu Cho Kyuhyun?. Aku hanya tersenyum _miring _mendengar batinku berdebat. Apapun-lah... pada kenyataannya aku malah terjebak menyedihkan di sini.

Aku mendongak menatap langit yang masih saja mengucurkan segerombolan air dengan kecepatan maksimal. Kedua tanganku berada dalam kantong celanaku dan sesekali mengetukkan kakiku pada tanah becek di bawahku.

"Mau berbagi payung dengaku?"

Di sela-sela suara derasnya hujan aku mendengar suara lembut memasuki gendang telingaku. Perlahan ku turunkan pandangan mataku, segurat wajah manis terpampang di hadapanku. Mungkin ini pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ku lihat. Apa ini hanya halusinasiku gara-gara mencemaskannya tadi?.

Aku masih mematung, tak tau harus berkata apa, bahkan fokus mataku terus tertuju lurus padanya. _Ish_... ini situasi yang sangat memalukan.

"Bukankah rumah kita sejalan? Aku rasa, hujan masih akan lama berhenti," dia kembali bersuara, seperti sebuah nyanyian merdu berdengung di telingaku. Kalian menganggapku aneh dan berlebihan?. Terserah... aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan pernyataan 'rumah kita searah'-pun terdengar biasa di telingaku, jika bukan dalam suasana seperti ini pasti dahiku akan berkerut mendengarnya.

"_Kaja_," melihatku yang hanya mematung tak jelas, dia segera menarik lenganku dan membawaku untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Wajahku memanas menatap lenganku berada dalam genggamannya, lembut dan hangat, dan hitungan detik itu di mulai dari sekarang.

Detik ke 1-5 ~

Aku masih saja merasa tak percaya dengan kejadian ini.

Detik ke 6-10 ~

Aku mencoba untuk menatap wajahnya, dari jarak yang sedekat ini wajahnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Jantungku berdegup keras, sepertinya aku terhipnotis oleh pesonanya, aku tak sanggup untuk mengalihkan mataku dari pemandangan indah itu.

Detik ke 11-20 ~

Aku masih tetap betah menatapnya, dia terlihat fokus menatap ke depan. Kami berjalan beriringan, di bawah naungan sebuah payung di saat hujan. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat romantis?. Yah... mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban yang Donghae maksud. Keajaiban dari Tuhan yang luar biasa.

Detik ke 21-35 ~

Ku harap kalian tidak bosan membacanya, posisiku masih tetap menatapnya. Hei... ini deskripsi dalam hitungan detik, dan detik yang berputar itu begitu cepat. Tapi... aku sangat menikmati setiap detik ini, detik-detik terindah dalam hidupku.

Detik ke 36- 59 ~

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, dengan reflek aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku. Mengernyit heran mengapa dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan memandangku terus, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," Lee Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatapku. Aku tergagap dan memandang rumah yang ada di depanku, ah... yang ada di depan, ehem... kami.

Kenapa bisa cepat sekali sampai rumah?. Bukankah jarak antara tempatku berteduh dengan rumah tidak sedekat ini?. Apa aku terlalu fokus melihat Lee Sungmin, hingga saat dia mengajakku untuk berjalan dengan cepat aku tidak menyadarinya?. Atau...

"Kau tidak masuk?" kembali aku di buat terkejut oleh suara itu. Aku kembali tergagap.

"Ah... _n-ne_," aku segera bergeser dan memposisikan tubuhku di depan rumah.

"_Jeongmal gamsahabnida_," aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku, bagaimanapun dia adalan _sunbae_-ku.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu. _Cheonma_, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_" dia sedikit melirik _name tag_-ku kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Aku masih terdiam di depan pintu rumahku sambil menatap punggungnya.

Tepat pada 'detik ke 60' dia berbalik dan tersenyum menatapku, aku kembali tergagap karena untuk kesekian kalinya ketahuan tengah memandangnya.

"Jangan memandangiku terus dari kejauhan, dan jangan selalu berjalan di belakangku. Mulai besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama, tunggulah aku di depan rumahmu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman akrab, atau bahkan mungkin bisa lebih dari itu. Arasseo," teriakan itu berbaur dengan suara hujan tapi terdengar cukup jelas di telingaku. Lee Sungmin terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan kembali berbalik meneruskan langkah menuju rumahnya.

Aku terdiam, masih mencerna ucapannya, tapi tak butuh waktu yang lama bibirku melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Aku memegang dadaku dengan pelan, jangtungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Aku menengadah dan menatap hujan yang masih saja mengucur dari langit. Terimakasih hujan. Kau memberiku 60 detik terbaik dalam hidupku. Dan besok, awal cerita tentang kami akan di mulai.

Mungkin deskripsi ini melebihi 60 detik dalam imajinasi kalian, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk benar-benar menganggap kejadian itu terjadi selama 60 detik. Tapi, yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah, '_60 seconds is enough for this story_'. Tak perlu waktu yang panjang, untuk membuat sebuah cerita bersama orang yang kalian sayangi. 60 detik, waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah cerita manis bersamanya. ^_^

END


End file.
